Shiori Omezō
Appearance Tall and lean, Shiori has a lithe and nimble figure ideal for quick maneuvering. Preferring finely stitched and tailored suits and coats, he often looks more a merchant than Shinobi. Though Shiori, like most Omezō, is quite the dapper dresser whom pays close attention to the finest details of his appearance, his workshop takes priority and he most often sports a five o clock shadow with his hair tied up on top of his head. However his penchant for the Transformation Jutsu means that he is never seen in the same outfit (or face) twice, fluidly altering gender, race, height and weight without a second thought. Even those close to him rarely see his true visage, often distinguishing him by instead by his signature scarf and characteristically intense Omezō stare. Personality Shiori is truly an intovert who prefers the solidarity of his workshop over the company of other, going so far as to train in secret more often than not. His personality is somewhat of an enigma, tending to mold itself to mirror that of his company or even that of his opponent. Alternately he frequently concocts in depth and outlandish personas for whatever appearance he has taken on that day. The only true consistency lies in the thousand yard glare in his eyes and his perpetual thirst for Ryo. '' Background The Omezō clan is notoriously small and deeply rooted int their traditions, however Shiori has never been one to follow. Despite his cold demeanor and antisocial tendencies, his undeniable brilliance caused him to enroll in and graduate the Academy at the age of eight. Shirking his responsibilities as a Shinobi and the expectations of his clan, he immediately withdrew to the solitude of his workshop to craft an endless supply of “Masterpieces”. By ten he emerged, confident that he had mastered every material at his disposal and exhausted the expanses of his own intellect. Despite the disapproval of his parents and clan, he soon left Sunagakure in search of exotic materials, Like-minded Engineers.... and the massive amounts of Ryo he would need to continue his research. Living the last 12 years as a merchant, he used his Shinobi skills to hunt every ruin,ravine and underworld den for the rarest artifacts known to man. Now he has returned in search of the power and knowledge that can only be gained by advancing his understanding of the Shinobi arts. Though his family and clan rejoiced at his return and new found resolve, they also harbor fear about his true motivations and their ties to his shadowy past. Combat Style In combat Shiroi utilizes his many “masterpieces” to overwhelm his opponent by being as versatile and flexible as possible. As a Omezō youth he was trained heavily in both Taijutsu and Bukijutsu and has continued to grow and adapt to create his own style since. He firmly believes that power is born of the marriage of speed and strength and that balance is the true nature of all things. In line with this technique he attempts to make every invention and technique applicable to as many situations as possible. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items '''Kunai' (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Chakra-Steel Weave Scarf (6 meters): a length of cloth altered with Radical Weaponry to contain an Chakra-Steel filament in the weave that leaves it durable enough to defend against blades weapons and grants a razor sharp edge perfect for counter attacks. Ryusoken Gauntlets: Gloves consisting of Chakra-Iron woven cloth backs and fully Chakra-Iron palms. The joints are individually segmented to maintain mobility and the fingers are tipped with curved Chakra-Iron talons (.25 inch) that assist in “locking” into flesh or armor. Utility Googles: Multipurpose Goggles made of iron/grade plastics, containing three panels or lenses on each side.The outermost are mirrors and extend the range of his peripheral to 270°. The inner most two house mirrored polarized lenses that minimize the effect of flash bangs and keep others from seeing where he is looking. The inner panels slide back into the body of the goggles via a button on the side.